


Mistletoe Magic

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they're fun I think, F/F, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Just AU all around, Little bit of smut, Made up some characters, Superlane is OTP, lots of fluff, no aliens AU, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: A hot new lawyer has started working at CatCo and most of the staff can see sparks flying between the attorney and Cat's faithful assistant, if only they could get the two women to realize that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Story for my secret santa prompts this year.
> 
> Prompt 1  
> Office workers, whose coworkers try and get to date because they see the chemistry between the two, unbeknownst to the whole office, Kara and Lucy are already engaged.
> 
> Prompt 2  
> The sisters set up a date to introduce each other to their respective partner. Shenanigans and chaos ensue. Can be AU or canon divergence.

**Chapter 1**

 

“Is she here yet?” Kelly whispered, her eyes glued on the man standing just around the corner from the break room. “I don't know how much longer I can keep Kara in here before she gets suspicious.”

“Get her talking about Krypto,” Winn whispered, his eyes darting around the corner. “She loves that fluffy marshmallow, she’d talk about him all day.” His eyes landed on a slim brunette in a black power suit and stilettos making her way towards the break room, her eyes glued on the phone in her hands. “She’s coming,” he hissed, sprinting into the small room before he could be spotted by the approaching woman. “Act natural.” He moved towards the coffee pot, poured himself a cup, and took a hearty sip.

The bitter flavor hit his tongue just as Lucy Lane strode into the conference room, and the coffee was forcefully ejected, spewing down the front of his shirt. “Winn! Kara cried, rushing over to her friend from the small table where she was sitting. “I told you not to drink the coffee today because it was Brian's turn to make it, and you know he makes it too strong for you.”

“Right, right, I uh, I forgot,” he sputtered out, glancing from the blonde in front of him to the brunette standing at the door.

“It wasn’t too hot was it?” Lucy asked, walking over to the two.

Winn saw Kelly giving him a thumbs up from the table before she slipped out of the breakroom. He panicked briefly at being left alone with the two women and that Kelly thought he made a fool of himself on purpose, but he pushed those thoughts away and focused on the objective at hand. “Um, right, it’s wasn’t hot,” Winn started, trying to move the conversation. “It was just um… strong, yes, that’s the word, strong.”

“Brian is in the marketing department if you haven’t met him yet,” Kara explained to the other woman. “I know you just started a couple of months ago and it’s hard to get to know people in a new work environment.”

“It is hard to get to know people in when I work in the legal division,” Lucy agreed. “Especially since most of the time, I spend all my time here dealing with crazy lawsuits filed against Cat for this or that.”

“Wrongful termination lawsuits?” Kara guessed and Lucy nodded.

“I guess you’ve worked with her long enough to know what she’s like.”

“Ms. Grant isn’t so bad, just wants the same amount of dedication from her staff that she puts into everything,” the blonde countered. “And that can be taxing at times.”

Lucy just hummed at glanced back at Winn who was trying to sneak away. “So this Brian makes strong coffee?”

Kara grimaced, “Yes, we take turns making coffee, and today was his. He’s the only one that can manage to drink it without dying a little inside.”

Winn finally extracted himself from the two women and snuck out of the breakroom, leaving the blonde and brunette to talk. “Whew,” he sighed when he finally got away from them.

“That was a smart move Winn.”

The man let out a shriek when Kelly appeared behind him down the hall, his arms flailing about as he fell back against the wall. “Wh-y-y, don’t do that Kelly!” Winn gasped, placing two fingers to his neck. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You’ll live, but really, that was a brilliant move, spilling coffee on yourself to get their attention and get them talking.” Kelly clapped Winn on the back of the shoulder and shook him slightly. “How did you even think of that?”

“Um, it just sort of came out,” Winn replied honestly. “Do you think that was enough?”

“Well, we’ll find out soon, Lane is leaving and Kara is just coming out,” Kelly replied. She hit him again and motioned him to stand upright, “Stop leaning against the wall like that, act natural.”

“You’re going to get it one of these days,” he grumbled before straightening his shirt as best as he could.

“Hey Kara,” Kelly greeted when the blonde walked up to them. “Sorry we didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier. I think we were talking about our plans for the weekend?”

“We were?” Kara questioned, her face scrunching a bit in confusion. “I guess we were, I remember you telling me you were going out to the club with your sister?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since my sister had a date and Eric has to work late,” she answered. “So what about you? Any big dates planned this weekend?”

Kara blushed, “No, nothing like that. I’ll probably take Krypto to the dog park for a while tomorrow, and keep packing, I told you I was moving soon right?”

“Right, yes, you got a new place,” Kelly replied, trying not to let her voice show disappointment at the blonde’s reply. “Why don’t you take some time off from that and spend some time out with friends?”

“Are you trying to ask me to go out with you and your sister?”

“Eh, I mean you can come with us-”

“Great, what club are you going to? Your usual haunt? I’ll meet you there, you both will have dates in no time!”

Kelly watched in disbelief as the blonde bounced away back to her desk and her eyes narrowed when she heard a chuckling sound from behind her. “Don’t you dare say anything,” she hissed, turning a glare on Winn.

“Well at least we know that it didn’t work,” Winn said. “Lucy didn’t ask her on a date, or Kara didn’t ask Lucy on a date… Back to the drawing board?”

“Back to the drawing board.”

 

* * *

 

“Miss Lane!” Lucy turned when she heard her name called and saw that Kelly, a member of the public relations department, was walking up to her. “I’m glad I managed to catch up with you,” the woman said, a light smile on her face.

“Well I’m always right here,” Lucy replied, gesturing back to her office just behind her. “And please, call me Lucy.”

“Alright then, Lucy, we’re all having lunch down in the conference room,” Kelly said. “We occasionally order lunch in for the staff, like right after getting the quarter issue out for print, or before major holidays. Today’s our holiday staff lunch party, and you’re welcome to come eat with us if you want.”

“Cat approves of these lunches?” Lucy asked, arching her brow.

“She provides most of the food,” the redhead replied. “Or well, she has Kara order it, though I think Kara was the one who talked her into it, something about good workplace morale leads to happier and more efficient employees.” Kelly shrugged. “I don’t know if it works all that well since Ms. Grant is so… well you know all the time, but we do appreciate it. Probably the few times out of the year I get good food at work for lunch.”

“What do you normally get?” Lucy asked, following Kelly into the elevator to head down to the conference room.

“If I’m lucky I’ll have time to run to the truck that sits on the corner for a sandwich, but usually I have to bring whatever I have from home, and let me tell you, I love my husband, but a cook he is not.”

“So you do the cooking in your house?”

“Nope,” Kelly replied cheerfully. “I burn water, safer outside the kitchen, though I do okay with sandwiches. Eric will still cook, it just won’t be anything fancy, keeps our expectations down, which is why I love date nights and these lunches.”

“A chance to eat out and not have to cook, or a chance to eat really good food?”

“Both.” She winked at the lawyer and escorted the woman to the conference room. She caught Winn’s eye when she was walking in and he motioned towards the empty seat next to Kara. “Oh here Lucy,” Kelly started, motioning towards the chair. “Why don’t you sit here?”

“Wouldn’t you prefer this seat?” Lucy questioned. “I did come here with you after all.”

“Don’t worry about me, Winn saved me a seat further down the table.” Kelly continued to wave the slightly shorter woman into the seat until she had no choice but to relent. The redhead stifled back a gleeful smile and hurried over to where Winn was sitting with a dark-skinned woman. “Hi Bev,” Kelly greeted, hugging the woman. “How is everyone treating you in fashion?”

Beverly grinned as she took a sip from the cup in front of her. “Pretty good,” she replied. “They really needed a fashion photographer that knew what they were doing, especially with that disaster with Jimmy Olsen. I don’t know what he was thinking, he’s a talented photographer, but he’s more of a photojournalist, out taking candid action shots rather than organizing a fashion shoot.”

“I’m just glad he went back to being a freelance photojournalist, he was so…” Kelly scrunched her nose, “I mean, he was really nice, but it was almost like he was too nice you know? Flirted with everyone.”

“Yeah, but he was really great to look at when he was working out in the office gym,” Winn sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. The knowing smirks on Kelly and Bev’s face had the man blushing and clearing his throat, “Ah-hem, right, well, that’s not what this is about, we need to focus on the game plan.”

“Yes, getting the bubbly Kara Zorelle and the sexy Lucy Lane to admit that they are perfect for each other and they should be banging like all the time,” Bev stated, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Beverly Davidson!” Kelly laughed while Winn just looked scandalized and embarrassed. “Who knew you had it in you?”

The woman scoffed, “Girl puhleaze, just look at those two.” She gestured down to where the two women were sitting at the opposite end of the table, talking as they picked through the food. “Can just about cut the tension with a knife, and they would look so beautiful together, and they would make beautiful babies.”

“I’m pretty sure that that is impossible unless you know something I don’t know…” Winn replied, his eyes narrowed.

“I heard that Lane has a cousin that looks just like her,” Brian whispered from across the table. “Landon something, on her mother’s side, if they wanted a sperm donor.”

“Thanks for the input, Brian from marketing,” Kelly deadpanned. “And how do you know so much about Lucy Lane?”

“Julie from HR likes to gossip,” Brian replied, nodding to the dirty blonde woman a few seats away from him. “Pam keeps a tight lid on all confidential information, but some of the non-confidential information that Julie files tends to… slip out.”

“You guys are getting too ahead of yourselves,” Kathy, an older woman sitting next to Brian remarked. She was from the editing department, had been around since before Cat Grant started CatCo. She had seen assistants come and go, usually one a week, but when Cat had to see her mother or one of her exes, it would be closer to one a day. None of them had been as efficient and kind as Kara, and Kathy wanted to make sure that someone was taking care of her in her personal life while she made sure CatCo kept running efficiently. “You need to take this slowly, get them talking first, get them to acknowledge the incredible sexual tension themselves before planning their wedding and babies.”

“Kathy, you’re a Lura shipper?” Winn gasped.

The older woman rolled her eyes, “Anyone with eyes can see that those two belong together, except for Olsen apparently since he flirted with both of them… And that printing editor from a few months ago that was hanging around Sunny, what was his name?”

The other four people involved in the conversation looked at each other as they tried to remember the man’s name. “I think it was Matthew… Matthews?” Bev stated. “I barely remember, he was only here a week, and printing is all the way at the ground floor.”

“We’ve tried everything to get them talking,” Kelly ground out. “We’ve arranged for them to be alone together, we’ve brought up topics that they might have in common, we have talked up their good qualities to each other, it’s just… At this point, what’s left to try?”

“Well CatCo’s annual holiday gala is next week,” Brian pointed out. “What if we just go with the simple idea of trapping them under the mistletoe?”

“Isn’t that really cliche though?” Bev asked. “They meet under a mistletoe and after a single, heartstopping kiss, they realize they belong together, is that really believable? It reads like a Hallmark movie.”

“I like Hallmark movies,” Winn groused. “And I think it sounds like a great idea, it’s better than anything else we’ve come up with.”

“So how would we do this?” Kelly questioned. “I’m all for just dragging the both of them under a mistletoe and smushing their faces together, they’ve been getting on my nerves.”

“I just say wait for fate to make its move,” Kathy added. “But maybe fate could do with a little help this time.” She glanced around the table before noticing the person she was looking for a few seats down from her. “Chelsea,” she hissed, attracting the younger woman’s attention. She waved her over and the other woman quickly switched seats with the man sitting next to Kathy.

“What’s up guys?” The woman grinned, her colorful, skin tight dress sparkling under the fluorescent lighting in the conference room. Beverly caught herself staring at the woman, and only Kathy clearing her throat kept her from embarrassing herself by drooling over the curves on display. Chelsea caught her lover’s look and shot her a wink before turning her attention back to the senior editor. “Did you need something Kathy?”

“Are you on the coordinating team for the Holiday gala this year?”

Chelsea nodded, “Of course, I was just going over the list of decorations actually to make sure that everything was ready.”

“You have any mistletoe on that list?”

“I don’t think so, why?” The group subtly motioned towards where Kara and Lucy were seated, still locked in conversation with each other. “Oh,” Chelsea blinked. “Do you think that would work? Seems a little cliche doesn’t it?”

“We’re kind of running out of ideas,” Kelly replied. “I’ve never met people as dense as those two. If I didn’t know better, I would say they were being obtuse on purpose.”

“I can add some mistletoe to the decorations.” Chelsea took out her phone and made a note on the list.

“Lots of mistletoe,” Winn said. “It will be so romantic.”

Chelsea froze and glanced up to look at Winn. “I’m not taking the heat for this if Ms. Grant gets trapped under a sprig by Maxwell Lord, or if that ass Myx finds Kara before Ms. Lane does.”

“Ugh, Myx is on the guest list?” Brian asked. “That creepy talent agent, who put him on the list?”

“Unfortunately he is one of the most notable figures in National City, he makes and breaks celebrities regularly, one of the most powerfully influencers around,” Chelsea pointed out. “Until he does something truly horrible, Ms. Grant has to keep him on the guest list.”

Kathy rolled her eyes, “Fine, we can work around these problems, we will just have to be smart and careful.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Kelly whistled as Eric escorted her into the large ballroom CatCo had rented for its annual gala. “Chelsea did a fantastic job.”

“This place looks really nice,” her husband agreed. “Better than last year even, I believe.”

Kelly hummed before spotting Winn and Beverly standing not to far away from the refreshment table. “There’s Winn and Bev,” she said. “Let’s head over there.” The two walked over and the woman greeted her coworkers, wishing them both happy holidays when she reached them.

“Hi Kelly, hi Eric,” Winn greeted. “Haven’t seen you in a while man, merry Christmas.”

“You too dude, how were your Hanukkah celebrations?” Eric asked, fisting bumping the shorter man.

Winn shrugged, “Same old same old, my dad’s family is completely crazy, but I have Christmas with my mom’s family next weekend, and then a few days off since Ms. Grant was nice enough to give us a few days off for the season.”

“Awesome! You have any plans? Because we should definitely hang out and play some Fortnite or Call of Duty, we haven’t had a game night in ages.”

Kelly left the two men to talk about video games and turned to the woman that had been standing next to Winn. “Have you seen Chelsea tonight?” Kelly asked Beverly. “I want to congratulate her on a marvelous job, everything looks beautiful.”

“She’s stopped by a few times, but she’s still running around making sure that everything is perfect before the VIPs start showing up,” Beverly replied. “She should stopped by again soon, I think the chair of the committee that is supposed to be overseeing the event is running late.”

“Isn’t she the one that just had a baby like five months ago?”

Bev nodded, “Yes, and while the whole committee worked on this event, she said she would oversee it. Apparently this is her third kid and he’s a screamer, I imagine she could use a break for the night.”

Chelsea walked over to them a few minutes later, a wide smile on her face as she wrapped an arm around Beverly’s waist. “Hey babe,” she pressed a kiss to her temple. “I am officially yours for the rest of the night.”

“Did Tonya show up?” Kelly asked, drawing the other woman’s attention.

“Mhm,” Chelsea hummed. “I think she left the kiddos at home with the hubby and she’s just glad to be anywhere other than there right now.” She shuddered, “The horror stories, makes me glad that I don’t have to deal with that.”

“And just further emphasizes why Eric and I decided to wait.” Kelly shuddered, “No kids coming out of me anytime soon.” She glanced over to where her husband and Winn were at the refreshment table and noticed that Brian had joined them and they were acting out some fight in a game they were all playing. “And there is also the fact that my husband is still a child.”

“All husbands are children,” Kathy said, walking up to the younger women. “It’s a side effect of being male, trust me. As someone who has been married for over thirty years to the same man and has raised two boys into men, they are all still children when it comes to certain things.” She glanced around when she finished speaking, “Has anyone seen Kara or Lucy yet this evening?”

“Kara got here when I did,” Chelsea replied. “But she left to go home and change, Lucy hasn’t… well actually I think Lucy is arriving now.” She nodded over to the entrance, and the other three women turned and watched as the lawyer stepped into the room. The woman’s shoulder length brown hair was curled and bounced around her head in floating waves. Her sleeves black dress fell to the floor, but a single slit on the side revealed the four inch stilettos wrapped around her feet.

“Damn,” Kelly whistled lowly. “If I wasn’t straight and married…”

“I am neither straight nor married and I would definitely tap that,” Bev stated, causing Chelsea to jam her elbow into her side. “Ouch, what? Are you saying you wouldn’t take a chance?”

“Oh I definitely would, Lucy Lane is gorgeous, but the point is that we’re trying to set her up with our very own Sunny Zorelle, or have you forgotten?”

“And she’s just arriving now as well,” Kathy pointed out. During the mini-argument, Lucy had moved off to talk with some of the other people in the legal department, and a few more people had entered the gala, including Kara.

“Damn,” Beverly and Kelly breathed while Chelsea blinked and gaped. Kara’s long blonde hair was partially pulled back into a complicated twist while the rest flowed down her back in perfect waves. Her dress was a deep royal blue with spaghetti straps holding up the fabric as it flowed down her body towards the floor. When she turned slightly, the group was given an eyeful of her bare back, muscles ripping under sunkissed skin.

“Okay they definitely belong together,” Chelsea stated once she emerged out of her stupor. “Two people that beautiful and kind should be together.”

“Right, so did you plant the mistletoe?” Kathy asked.

The woman nodded, “Yes, there’s some strategically placed around the room, we’ll just have to make sure that they end up under one together, and not with anyone else.”

“We should split up,” Kelly said. “Half of us watch Lucy, the other half watch Kara, strategically move them towards the mistletoe.”

“How would that work though?” Bev asked. “Like are we supposed to get out some shepherd’s crooks or what?”

As the four women plotted, Winn, Brian, and Eric looked on in amusement. “So are they like this at work?” Eric questioned, looking at the two men that also worked at CatCo.

Brian snorted, “This is pretty tame actually, they’ve done crazier stuff in an effort to get Lucy and Kara together. Ah, Lucy is the newest hire for CatCo’s legal team, you haven’t met her yet.”

“Yes, Kelly has told me about her, and of course I know Kara, she’s awesome.” Eric smiled fondly at his wife, “When Kelly makes up her mind that two people should be together, she’ll stop at nothing to get them together. She takes after her mother that way, did I actually tell you two that she’s the one that actually got us together?”

While Brian and Eric talked, Winn kept his eye on Kara across the room. He could tell by the look on her face that while she was enjoying the decorations, her eyes were scanning the room, searching. Kara was his friend, and though they didn’t spend a lot of time together outside of work because she was a very private person, he considered her his best friend. She was bubbly and happy all the time, showing more kindness and patience than people really deserved. But sometimes, when no one was watching, Winn saw the mask drop, saw the sadness that hid behind her eyes, the aching, the loneliness. He never asked her about it, knowing that deserved her privacy, but he tried to be a better friend for her. Until Lucy Lane started working at CatCo and Kelly, most of the office staff really, latched onto the idea that Lucy and Kara belonged together.

Winn was initially hesitant to get involved, he didn’t want to interfere in his friend’s love life, but then he wondered if having someone, a partner, would help ease the sadness he frequently saw in Kara’s eyes. The loneliness slowly started to fade after the brunette started working at CatCo, and Winn thought that maybe Kelly was right, that they were attracted to each other and should start dating. There was something about them that bothered him though, something that just seemed out of his reach, and that if he had one more piece he would be able to see the full picture.

He continued to observe Kara and her eyes finally locked on what she was looking for and he could see her entire face brighten. He glanced to where she was looking and saw that Lucy Lane was slowly making her way over towards her. Kara moved away towards a semi-secluded part of the room, and as Lucy approached her, the final piece fell into place for Winn and a broad smile crossed his face. The two greeted each other and talked for a few moments, hands caressing lightly before entwining. He noticed something hanging above the two women and smirked before making his way over to his still debating coworkers.

“I don’t think you need to worry about how to get them under the mistletoe,” Winn commented, drawing the four women’s attention. “I think they took care of that themselves.”

They stopped bickering and turned to look where Winn was indicating. In the few seconds that it took him to notify the women, Kara and Lucy had notice the sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. A light blush crossed their faces, but Lucy reached up with her free hand to softly caress the blonde’s face. Kara leaned slightly into the hand before bending her neck to meet Lucy in a soft kiss. The moment was beautiful, and Winn thought about looking away because it was like he was intruding on something private but he couldn’t. It would be like turning away from a meteor shower happening on the same night as a lunar eclipse, missing something so stunning and rare.

“Oh… oh they do look beautiful together,” Beverly sighed as Chelsea sniffed. “I almost feel like I should look away, but I can’t… it’s… it’s too beautiful not to watch.”

Kelly and Kathy just cackled and high-fived each other. “I told you,” Kathy declared. “Fate just needed a hand, that’s all.”

Lucy and Kara broke away from each other with light smiles on their faces, causing the group to sigh and squeal again. “I told you the mistletoe thing would work,” Brian said. “And you guys doubted the magic of Hallmark movies.”

“Hi guys,” Kara greeted as she and Lucy eventually made their way over to the group, their hands still entwined between them.

“Hey you two,” Kelly replied slyly. “Do you have something to tell us?”

Kara blushed and glanced over at Lucy before looking back at her friends. “Well…” she started before holding up her hand. “Lucy asked me to marry her and I said yes!”

That wasn’t what they expected to hear and six jaws dropped open while Winn just smiled and congratulated the two women. “Damn,” Brian sputtered when he finally gained control of his faculties. “Mistletoe works fast.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this chapter, like very light, mostly suggestive

**Chapter 2**

 

“Kara.” The blonde’s face twisted in displeasure as the voice broke through the haze of sleep covering her mind and tried to bury herself back in the soft pillow beneath her. A light rumbling resonated under her ears, and the soft voice spoke again. “Kara,” the voice breathed out, accompanied by a feather light touch on her face. Fingers softly caressed her cheek bones before trailing lightly through her hair, gently waking her up. “Kara.”

Her eyes fluttered open, and as her vision cleared, she was met with a smooth expanse of skin. She turned her head slightly and she saw her girlfriend’s face smiling down at where she was tucked against the other woman’s breasts. “Hi,” Kara mumbled, softly kissing the skin where her head was resting, right over a peacefully beating heart.

“Good morning baby,” Lucy replied. She tugged Kara’s chin up to press a kiss against the blonde’s lips.

“Luce,” Kara groaned. “I have morning breath.”

“Mhm, yes you do, and I’ve missed it while we’ve been apart.” She dipped down again and pressed another kiss to Kara’s lips, teasing her tongue out to barely peek inside Kara’s mouth.

“I’ve missed you,” Kara murmured when the kiss broke. “Eighteen months is too long to be apart Luce, I don’t think I can do it again.”

“And you won’t have to,” she said, pressing a kiss to Kara’s temple. “You won’t have to.”

“What do you mean?”

Lucy pulled back and sat up on the bed, Kara copying her movements. “I was going to wait to surprise you,” the brunette murmured, nervously running her fingers through shoulder length strands. “But as soon as I got pulled out of the mission, I resigned my commission, I was granted an honorable discharge from the army, no more missions, no more limited to no contact for undercover assignments, no more leaving for months on end.”

“You mean,” Kara said slowly. “You mean that you're done, you’re out, honorable discharge, they can’t call you again?”

“I’m out,” Lucy repeated. “For good, and I’m not leaving again.”

Kara froze for a moment, unsure of what to say, what to do, so she sat and stared at her girlfriend, trying to comprehend the words the she just heard. A squeal escaped her mouth when she finally processed Lucy’s statement, and she tackled the other woman to the bed, pressing quick kisses all across her face. “I. Love. You.” She said, peppering soft kisses across her eyelids and cheekbones.

She pulled Lucy in for a searing kiss, one that left the shorter woman arching her back off the bed and a groan escaping her throat. “Kara,” Lucy gasped out when the blonde shifted her lips to her throat. Her fingers clawed at the sheets beneath them, searching for something to latch onto before eventually finding purchase on Kara’s thighs straddling her hips. “Feeling a little frisky this morning are you?”

“I just found out that my greatest wish was coming true,” Kara replied, pulling away from Lucy’s neck. “My girlfriend, the love of my life, is home for good, how can I not want to express what I’m feeling?” She sat up even more so that she was staring down at her girlfriend lying beneath her. “Unless you have any objections to this?”

Lucy pushed herself up into a seated position with her girlfriend on her lap. She cupped the blonde’s face and brushed her thumbs against her cheeks. “I’m not complaining,” she murmured, tugging her in for another kiss.

Kara hummed into the soft kiss, brushing their lips together in a rhythmic dance that built as the heat and passion between them ignited. The blonde’s hands drifted down from Lucy’s neck, softly caressing smooth shoulders and toned arms. She could feel small ridges under her fingers and broke the kiss to examine what she was feeling. Small patches of puckered skin were littered across her arms and Kara could feel Lucy tense under her fingertips. Instead of asking about the scars, she just hummed and dipped her head to press lingering kisses to each mark. “It would seem I didn’t explore everything about you last night.”

The brunette relaxed under her ministrations and sunk back down into the mattress, Kara chasing after her with her lips. “Just bits of shrapnel,” Lucy groaned as Kara continued to trace patterns on her arms with her lips. “It was nothing life threatening, but I did get banged up pretty badly. I know they’re not… they’re not attractive…”

“I love them,” Kara replied, cutting Lucy off. “I don’t care how many scars you came home with, because at the end of the day, you came _home_ , you came back to me and you’re here to stay, that’s all that matters.”

“I’m here to stay,” the smaller woman agreed. “I’m here to stay, I’m not going anywhere, not again.”

Their lips met again, this time with tongues clashing and hands shifting under the thin sheet that was still somehow over their legs. Kara brushed teasing strokes on the inside of Lucy’s thighs while the brunette softly caressed the blonde’s breasts, pinching her nipples to express her frustration with her lover at being denied what she _desperately needed._ Shifting her lips down Lucy’s neck, Kara bit and sucked along her pulse point, enough to pull blood to just under the surface and ensure that small bruises would be visible.

Questing fingers finally found wet heat, and both women let out a groan at the sensation. The moan that Kara let out as Lucy slowly ran her hands along her lower lips and softly caressed her clit reverberated through the brunette, sending heat and pleasure flooding through her. She loved that her girlfriend was so vocal, loved that she could pull moans, groans and screams from the normally bubbly woman, and she loved that she could provide her with such pleasure to make her want to express herself in such a way.

A shudder racked through her as she felt Kara’s fingers softly stroking her clit, partially distracting her from her own ministrations. “Oh you don’t play fair,” Lucy breathed out as a single finger slide inside her.

“You were the one trying to distract me from what I was doing,” Kara replied. She pressed her lips to the spot just under the brunette’s ear, a spot she knew always sent a flood of pleasure straight through her lover. Lucy gasped as Kara nibbled on the spot before sucking hard.

“You really,” she hissed as Kara nipped at her again. “Really don’t play fair.”

“I never said I did _minu kallike_.” Lucy hummed at the words, warmth blooming in her chest. Her lover didn’t speak her native language often, but it always sent a thrill through her when Kara whispered it against her skin.

The passion and heat between them continued to rise when their lips met again, tongues thrusting, clashing, matching the clutching, searching movement of their hands and fingers. They were both speeding towards the peak when a loud, blaring sound came from the bedside table. It was like a bucket of freezing cold water crashed down over the both of them, and they both groaned as Kara collapsed down on top of Lucy. “I thought you turned that off,” the brunette mumbled, burying her face in silky blonde hair.

“Ugh, I did, yesterday,” Kara grumbled. “But that was Sunday, we haven’t left this apartment all weekend since you came back.”

“We’ve barely left this bed truthfully,” Lucy countered.

Kara rolled over and turned off her alarm before propping herself up next to her girlfriend again. “I don’t know about that, there was that time in the shower, and those few times on the kitchen counter.”

The brunette hummed at the reminder, “What can I say? I do some of my best work in the kitchen.”

“You’re such a dork,” Kara replied, sliding out of bed. “How did I fall in love with such a dork?”

“My charming good looks and interesting personality?” Lucy answered. She propped herself up on her elbow to better watch her naked girlfriend picking up their clothes and getting her things ready for the day. “Or was it that I found your accent enthralling when we met at that speed dating event.”

“The only reason you heard my accent was because you were sitting at the next table and heard me muttering about how weird some of the guys were.”

Lucy slipped out of bed and walked over to her girlfriend, softly setting her hands on her hips. “What are the chances that two bisexual women would be seated near each other at a speed dating event and end up leaving with a number and a promised date rather than any of the numerous guys at the event.” She hummed a bit as she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Kara’s clavicle. “Sounds like fate to me.”

“Mhm, you’re still a dork.” Kara cupped Lucy’s face and tilted it up so she could press a kiss to waiting lips. “But you’re my dork and I’m so, so happy you’re back, and I love you so much.” She pulled Lucy in for another kiss before moving away from her lover, “But I really do have to get ready, I have to go to work today.” She tossed the shorter woman’s shirt at her as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she went.

“And what am I going to do all day?” Lucy asked, tugging on her t-shirt and picking up her shorts from the floor.

“Well, you could keep putting the rest of your stuff away, clean up the apartment, maybe cook dinner since you claim you do your best work in the kitchen.”

Lucy stifled a smile and ran a hand through her hair. “Is this what my life is going to be like? Going from a major in the army to a kept woman in a matter of a few days?”

“Are you complaining about being a kept woman?” Kara called from the bathroom and Lucy walked over to lean against the frame as she watched her girlfriend get ready for the day.

“Bye you? Never.” She walked into the bathroom and pressed a kiss to Kara’s bare shoulder. “I just…” Lucy started, hugging her from behind. “I just don’t want to become a burden you know? I want to be able to do something productive with my time.”

Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, laying a soft kiss on her lips before pressing one into her temple. “You will never be a burden, not to me, but if you want something to do, you could always see about getting a job, whatever you want to do.”

“Well I was a JAG lawyer before I was sent on that mission, well I am a lawyer still, would be stupid of me not to look for a law job or something with the legal system.”

“I might be able to help with that actually,” the blonde replied. “So long as you don’t mind working for a domineering perfectionist who is notorious for firing people when she’s in a bad mood.”

Lucy snorted, “You want me to get a job working for your boss.”

“It doesn’t have to be permanent or long term, just until you get back on your feet in civilian life, Cat Grant does run CatCo like a military base afterall.” Kara pulled away from her girlfriend and continued to get ready for work. “Look just let me talk to her today, I think one of the lawyers on the legal team had to quit so there is a spot open.”

“You really want me to get a job at CatCo?”

“I want you to do whatever you want to do,” Kara replied. “If you want to work, then I want you to work, if you want to stay home, play video games and cook dinner, then that’s what I want for you, whatever you want.”

“Staying home all day would only be fun if you were here with me as well, and naked.”

“Go,” the blonde ordered, pushing the brunette out of the bathroom. “Go make breakfast and make sure you feed our fluffy love-child.”

“A fluffy love-child I hadn’t met until I came back by the way.”

“Oh but I made sure to tell Krypto all about his other Mommy so that he would know who you were, and he obviously loves you. We both do.” She pressed another kiss to Lucy’s lips before shutting the bathroom door on her face. “I would like waffles for breakfast!” Her voice called through the door and Lucy grumbled her way to the kitchen, instantly being accosted by a giant fluffy marshmallow.

“The things I put up with for you Zorelle.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy sighed as she settled down into her desk chair and closed her eyes, sinking down into the soft leather. She had been working for Cat Grant as part of her legal team for the past few months, and the job, while entertaining and well paying, was not easy. The majority of her time was spent making wrongful termination lawsuits go away, which was time mostly spent in meeting rooms rather than in the courtroom. For the most part, Cat was justified in her behavior because almost everyone she has dismissed who’s cases Lucy has had to deal with has violated their contract in some way or another. From the files on previous terminations though, Lucy gleaned that Cat had paid out for the assistants she had traumatized in the past and Lucy was very grateful for her lover’s presence as Cat’s current executive assistant. She might have mentioned in passing to her new colleagues that Kara deserved a raise for saving them so much money in settlements, and she was pleasantly surprised when the blonde came home later that day and told her that Cat had given her a bonus and a raise.

A knock sounded on her door, and Lucy opened her eyes and smiled, waving Kara into her office. Kara shut the door and moved around to sit on the corner of Lucy’s desk, handing the coffee cup in her hand over to the woman. “I had to pick up Ms. Grant’s latte and I figured I would get you your usual order after that run-in with Brian’s brew in the breakroom.”

“How does someone drink something so bitter?” Lucy whined. She took off the lid of the cup and inhaled the steamy scent of a freshly brewed vanilla cappuccino. “Have I told you I love you today?”

“A few times this morning, but I can always hear it again.”

Lucy just hummed and sipped at the drink in her hand, relishing the flavor as it hit her tongue. “Oh that’s really good,” she muttered to herself, leaning back in her chair. “So, Winn and Kelly, the people I met in the break room, they’re your friends?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I met them when I started working here a couple of years ago, they’re really nice, you will like them.”

“Mhm, I’m sure I will.” Lucy paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to continue her line of though, but just pressed forward. “So, did you ever tell them you were dating anyone?”

Kara shot her a puzzled look, “Well… I think I might have mentioned something when I started working here, but we had only been dating for a few months when I got this job, and then you were sent undercover, so I don’t think I talked about it that much. It was… too hard to think about you and not have you here with me.”

The brunette softened at Kara’s words and reached up towards her girlfriend’s face and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m here now, and you’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to…” Kara ducked her head and pressed a quick kiss to Lucy’s lips before pulling away. “Why did you ask if I had told my friends here I was dating someone?”

“Well judging by the way they were acting earlier in the breakroom, I am almost convinced that they were trying to set us up, as in both of us, to get us to date.”

“What? That’s crazy, they were just being friendly, and Winn was being incredibly clumsy.”

“Winn seems incredibly clumsy to being with, but they were definitely trying to set you up with the hot new attorney working in the legal department.” Lucy smirked, “At least they decided to try to set you up with me rather than anyone else.”

“If they were trying to set me up with anyone, I’m glad it was you.” Kara hopped off the desk and started back towards the door. “But they weren’t trying to set me up with you so no need to get a big head about anything.”

Lucy just rolled her eyes and called out to her girlfriend before the other woman could open the door. “Oh by the way, the realtor called and said that with the renovations should be finished soon, so we’ll be able to close and move in within a couple of weeks.”

“Yes! I was hoping it was soon, I want to be in our new place for Christmas, have our first Christmas tree together, decorations, Christmas morning with Krypto…”

“Will there be any kisses under the mistletoe planned in there as well?”

“If you’re good.” The blonde blew a kiss at her girlfriend before leaving the office. Lucy sighed wistfully as she watched her girlfriend leave, wanting nothing more than to pull the taller woman back into her office and have her way with her. The large stack of papers on her desk contradicted her desires though, and the stern warning from Pam, the HR head, about not engaging in any ‘shenanigans’ while at the office still rang in her mind.

Instead of starting on the pile of paperwork, Lucy sat back in her seat and opened her bottom desk drawer. She plucked a small box from the back and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, a blue diamond set on the top with smaller emeralds on either side. “Soon,” she whispered before clicking the lid closed. “Soon.”

 

* * *

 

Kara bounced around the kitchen, a smile on her lips and a song in her heart as she gleefully decorated large trays of Christmas cookies spread out on her new kitchen counter. She and Lucy had moved into their new place a week ago, and Cat had given her a few days off since she had already finished all of the preparations for the holiday gala that Saturday night. The caterer and decorator had her number if anything went wrong, and she was able to manage Cat’s schedule from her tablet so she could stay home and work on putting their things away while Lucy was at work. She had finished putting away the last of their things earlier that morning, and decided to get a head start on her cookie baking. It wasn’t a holiday if she didn’t put herself into a sugar coma immediately following Christmas dinner.

Welding piping bags, Kara artfully spread the frosting on her collection of sugar and gingerbread cookies, filling in Santa hats and candy cane stripes, and drawing smiling faces on the army of gingerbread men. She was just finishing up when she heard the front door open. “Babe?” Lucy’s voice called out. “I’m home!”

“I think you’re supposed to say ‘honey, I’m home,’” Kara replied, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Lucy walked over to the kitchen and leaned against one of the support beams that made up the kitchen counter and separated the kitchen from the living room. “My bad, I’ll make sure to remember for next time.” She took in all of the cookies spread out on the two counters and dining room table, and the smile on her face broadened. “Did some baking today did we?”

“Yes we did,” Kara replied, tugging a Santa hat on her head before walking over to where Lucy was standing. “I am celebrating because we have officially moved into our new house.”

“You finished putting everything away? I was hoping I would be able to help more than I did.”

“You had to be in court all week, that wasn’t your fault, and really it was better since I was able to put everything away and not have to worry about that weird ordering system you have where the coffee filters do not end up by the coffee pot.”

“Coffee filters go next to the coffee in the cupboard where they’re supposed to be,” Lucy laughed. “I’m sure I’ll have things moved around to where they’re meant to be within a week.”

Kara stepped closer to the shorter woman and lightly ran her fingers across the lapels of her blazer. “Or,” she started, tugging her closer. “You could spend your free time occupied in a more pleasurable manner.”

“Hmm, I might be persuaded.” The blonde smiled and pressed a soft sensual kiss to Lucy’s lips. “As much as I would love to see where this goes,” Lucy said when they broke apart. “I feel a bit stifled from being in this suit all day.”

“Then why don’t you go upstairs, shower and change while I order some takeout?”

“Sounds good, I’ll be down in a few.” The brunette left her girlfriend in the kitchen with her army of cookies and made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. When they had been looking for houses, a decent master suit was on their check list along with a yard for Krypto and a few extra bedrooms. The master bedroom was key though, they wanted something intimate, romantic without stepping on each other and still being practical. They ended up settling on a three bedroom house closer to the outskirts of the city in the residential area that was still only a 20 minute drive to CatCo.

Lucy quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to quickly soothe her tense muscles. As the water pounded the tiredness from her body, her mind wandered to the small box that was sitting in her jacket pocket. _Tonight_ , she thought, _I’ll ask her tonight._ It was the perfect time to ask her. They had just moved in together in a new place, Christmas was approaching in a couple of weeks and Kara had told her that her sister was moving back in the areas so she’d finally get to meet the woman, she wanted to be able to call Kara her fiancée when she did get to meet her family.

She quickly finished her shower, dried off, and pulled on a black t-shirt and a soft pair of cotton plaid pajama pants. She noticed that the clothes Kara had been wearing when she came home were discarded in the laundry bin and her pajamas were missing from the place they occupied on the bed. “It seems we had the same idea,” Lucy commented when she walked downstairs and found her girlfriend plating the takeout, wearing her own pajamas. They had purchased matching pajama pants on a whim just after Lucy was discharged from the army though while Lucy’s were black and green, Kara’s were a soft baby blue. She walked up behind the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. “What did you order for dinner?” She asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“Our favorite, Thai food from that place a few blocks away.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Lucy replied, lightly kissing Kara’s neck. “Why don’t we sit on the floor in front of the Christmas tree and enjoy the lights?”

“Sounds like you’re trying to romance me Major Lane,” Kara said, turning around so that she was facing the shorter woman. “If you are, it’s working.” She pressed a quick, soft kiss to Lucy’s lips before turning back around to grab their plates off the counter. “I’ll go sit down in front of the tree, why don’t you get some drinks and utensils?”

“Does beer go with Thai food?”

“It does in this house if you want beer.” Kara gently nudged Lucy to the side with her hip and moved to the living room to settle down on the floor. She set the plates on the coffee table and moved around to turn off the lamps and turn on the Christmas lights she had sporadically placed around the room. There was enough light so that they could see each other and see what they were doing, but not too much that it would spoil the magical atmosphere.

“You did a great job with the tree Kara,” Lucy commented, handing the woman a bottle of beer. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to help you with it.”

Kara patted the carpet next to where she was sitting leaning against the couch, and Lucy sank down next to her. “It’s okay, with all of the unpacking and you at work, I just decorated for Christmas as I found time. You helped with the unpacking which was more important in the end.”

“I just wish I had done more to help you with setting up our home.”

“You being home, buying this house together, that’s all I needed,” Kara replied. “I would gladly set up ten different houses by myself if it meant that it was going to be a house you and I shared together.”

Lucy had a plan, she swore she had a plan that didn’t include either of them sitting on the floor with beer and plates of Thai food, but hearing Kara’s words and seeing the Christmas lights sparkling in her eyes, she couldn’t stop herself. “Marry me,” she whispered, barely registering the words leaving her mouth.

Kara froze, “What?”

The brunette cursed a bit under her breath before moving their food and drinks away to kneel in front of the blonde woman. “I want to marry you,” Lucy stated again, taking Kara’s hands in her own. “I want you to marry me, I want us to be us, more than what we are now.”

“How, how long have you been thinking about this?”

“If I’m being honest with myself, probably since that first day we met,” she said. She let go of Kara’s hand and reached into her pocket to pull out the small ring box. “But if you’re asking how long I’ve had this, then my reply would be almost since I came home, since I came back to you.” She opened the box and showed the ring to Kara who had started crying at some point during her speech. “So I’m asking you, Kara Zorelle, will you marry-”

“Yes,” Kara interrupted, jumping into Lucy’s arms. “Yes.” She pressed her lips to the brunette’s in a hot, passion fueled kiss.

“Babe,” Lucy breathed as Kara continued to press kisses all over her face. “You didn’t let me finish-”

“Do you want to finish the question or do you want to put that ring on my finger?” Kara’s answer finally registered in Lucy’s brain and she wordlessly picked the ring out of the fallen box and slid it onto Kara’s left ring finger. They both took a minute to take in the sight of the sparkling silver ring before Kara let out another squeal and through her arms around Lucy’s neck, tackling her to the floor. “I. Love. It.” She said, punctuating each word with a kiss before finally pulling Lucy in for a searing kiss that had her back arching off the floor.

“What-” Lucy started, trying to remember what she was going to say. “What about dinner?”

“Dinner can wait,” Kara mumbled against her neck, nibbling down to her shoulder and biting softly at the skin there.

“Kry-Krypto?”

“Outside.” The blonde pressed herself up on her hands hovering over the woman beneath her. “Anymore protests?”

“There will be if you don’t get back down here,” Lucy replied, tugging Kara’s face back down towards hers. “I love you Kara,” she whispered, pressing her lips softly against the blonde’s. “I can’t wait until we’re married and I can called you Mrs. Lane-Zorelle.”

Kara pushed up off the floor and winked at the other woman, “Mrs. Zorelle-Lane, but if you’re good, I might just let you call me Mrs. Lane.” She walked towards the staircase, her hips swaying with every movement, and she turned around to wink at her fiancée still lying on the floor. “Are you coming?” She winked again and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Lucy to whimper where she lay.

“God, I hope I will be.”

 

* * *

 

“So you two knew each other before Lucy started working here,” Kelly commented, looking between the two women.

“Yeah, I’m the one that actually suggested she start working here,” Kara replied, shifting to press a quick kiss to Lucy’s cheek. “I thought it would be great to work at the same place since we could see each other more. Pam told us not to broadcast our relationship while at work though until something with more permanence could be reached.”

“And how long have you two been…” Bev gestured between them and wiggled her fingers.

Lucy glanced over at Kara and squeezed her hand. “Technically years,” she answered. “I was away on a mission with the army for 18 months, longest 18 months of my life.”

“And that’s why you never mentioned dating anyone,” Brian commented, turning to Kara. “Because she was away?”

“Lucy was undercover on a top secret mission, she could tell me that she was leaving but not what she was doing, and I couldn’t talk about her. At first it was because of her mission, but really it was because I missed her too much.”

“And when you came back, you two picked right back up where you left off,” Chelsea cooed. “That is so romantic, this has all of the makings of a beautiful Christmas movie.”

“Not quite where we left off, there was some bumps and arguments, but I knew that Kara was it for me.” Lucy brought their joined hands up and kissed Kara’s fingers softly. “And I didn’t want to waste any more Christmases without knowing that she was mine.”

“Always,” Kara murmured, kissing the shorter woman again.

“Alright, you two have your romance filled lesbian moment,” Kathy said, rolling her eyes. “I can see that our work is done, I’m going to get back to the party and the excellent food that Kara arranged for us.”

“I’m really happy for you Kara,” Kelly told her, hugging her friend. “I knew that Lucy would be perfect for you, and I’m glad that I’ve been proven right. Though we’re arranging a girl’s night and you’re going to tell me all about this hidden girlfriend you had all these years.”

“Will do,” the blonde agreed. The group disbanded after the others wished the couple well and Lucy pulled Kara onto the dance floor.

“I told you they were trying to set us up,” Lucy commented as the two swayed together to the light Christmas carols playing.

“Yes yes, you were right, but it does show that they have good taste at least.”

“Now that our work colleagues know, it seems like everything is falling in place.”

“It does, but Luce, you still have to meet my sister.”

“Shit.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the third chapter will be out, I'm still plotting that out and I need to work on other stories, but I will get it out at some point!
> 
> Also, in case anyone was wondering, back story, Kara is from Estonia in this, her parents died and she was adopted by the Danvers but kept her original last name (which isn't a traditional Estonian last name, in case anyone was going to check). Estonia is just a super cute country but isn't high in population. I picked it because it doesn't get a lot of attention country wise and I figured this way people might research it a bit. I don't know Estonian though, only what google translate tells me, so don't judge my translation abilities.


End file.
